


Sleep

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Series: Birdflash [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: Prompt: Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together. Person A sneezes and scares person B so badly they fall out of bed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Birdflash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987486
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute and fluffy birdflash drabble.
> 
> I haven't posted in a while due to obligations and felt guilty and I fucking love these two.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Prompt: Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together. Person A sneezes and scares person B so badly they fall out of bed. _

  
  


Wally sighed, feeling the residual sweat on his skin prickle in the cool breeze from the open window. He was tired, sure, but there were more important things on his mind than sleep. Like the team, and school, and that paper he hadn’t finished, but even that took a backseat to his primary focus. 

Said focus was currently pressed into his side, soft and warm, little sighs escaping slightly parted lips. 

He didn’t blame the other boy for his exhaustion. He had been working nonstop for the last few days, both at his civilian jobs and his...extracurricular activities. This was their first night together in nearly a week, Wally’s unpredictable college schedule and Dick’s nightly excursions keeping them apart. A round with some meta-unfriendlies, followed by an enthusiastic reunion ensured the boy-wonder was sleeping soundly, and Wally was only too happy to watch him.

The curtains fluttered in the wind, moonlight filtering in through the gap to highlight his boyfriend’s slender figure on the bed, silver highlighting gentle features relaxed in sleep. Wally let himself indulge in the picture before him. Tan skin, marked by old scars and bruises (some from Wally himself), smooth and inviting, bare chest rising and falling in rhythm. Green eyes roamed the smaller figure, from the jet black hair, to the closed (unmasked) eyes, past long lashes fluttering slightly in dreams, over toned muscles, down to the curve of his waist, modesty preserved by the sheets of their shared bed draped over narrow hips, hiding the rest of him from view.

Another breeze, stronger this time. Dick shivered, involuntarily pressing closer to the speedster beside him. Wally welcomes his boyfriend with open eyes, a smile crossing his features as the teen snuggled closer, aiding in his search for warmth by throwing a hand over his waist and drawing him closer, wincing slightly as chilled flesh pressed to his perpetually heated skin. The sheet was drawn up over the pair, the wind abating, plunging the room into darkness once more. 

Wally gave a gentle squeeze, and settled down, tucking Dick securely against the crook of his shoulder, silky locks smoothing over his collarbone, a chaste kiss pressed to the oblivious little bird, finally ready to settle down for the night. 

And then Dick sneezed, the sound startling himself awake and sending the older boy jerking backwards, out of the bed, and onto the floor.

“What the fuck, man?” Wally snarked, nursing a bruised tailbone and staring indignantly up at his boyfriend.

Dick scrunched up his nose and shook his head, momentarily disoriented. He scrubbed a hand across his face, blue eyes blinking open, finally focusing on the redhead occupying their bedroom carpet.

“Wally?” His voice thick with sleep, hair tousled , shivering at the threat of another gust of wind.

Wally flushed. How dare he look so beautiful and endearing and-

“What are you doing on the floor?” The quiet question, laced with confusion, broke the spell of the night. Wally rolled his eyes, climbing to his feet.

“Never mind, babe.” He brushed himself off, feeling his boyfriend’s eyes on him and knowing he was bushing harder by the feel of his flaming face.

Without warning, the speedster launched himself into the bed, scooping his smaller lover into his arms and peppering his shocked face with kisses until Dick was laughing, arms flailing feebly until he allowed himself to meet Wally’s lips, pressing as close as he could, the two simply enjoying the contact and one another. The necessity for oxygen forced them apart, both smiling dopily. Blue eyes searched green, a light blush dusting the acrobat’s cheeks.

“What was that for?” 

Wally shrugged, lightly depositing his partner onto the bed between his legs, the smaller teen curling up on his chest, head pressed carefully overtop the beating heart, pressing lightly into the hand that smoothed through his hair. “What do you think?” The speedster let his hand catch Dick’s jaw, tilting his head up to steal another kiss. “I love you.”

The stars in Dick’s eyes shone more brightly than any in the sky, pressing himself into another soft kiss before meeting his boyfriend’s gaze once more.

“I love you too. So much, you know?” 

Wally nodded. “I do,  _ Pasare mica mea _ , I do. ”

With that confirmation, Dick relaxed, simply letting himself be held in a warm grip, scents of the night air surrounding them, his lover’s soft heartbeat lulling him back into sleep.

Safe and secure, and thoroughly assured, Wally closed his eyes, lost in the sensation, and very much in love.

He could sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> We love feedback. We being me.


End file.
